


Yellow for Friendship (and Apology) (#324 Yellow)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby broke the Guy Code but he couldn’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow for Friendship (and Apology) (#324 Yellow)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingandswirl on the event of her birthday.

Colby gave Amita a kiss before anything else. He always tried to give her a kiss as soon as he walked into any room she was in. When he finished kissing her he noticed the roses sitting on her desk. They were long-stemmed and yellow and there must have been two dozen of them.

“Who sent flowers?”

“Charlie.”

Colby tapped down the little flair of guilt that came with Charlie’s name. He had broken the Guy Code; he had taken the girl of a friend and teammate. He’d taken the wife of a friend. Even if the divorce papers were being written up he knew that it wasn’t cool but he hadn’t been able to help it and the first time he kissed Amita he knew there would be no going back.

To say it had caused some tensions was the understatement of the century. And when Colby proposed to the love of his life Charlie managed to find a completely unrelated reason to go on a three day binge.

That was over a year ago.

Colby picked up the card nestled in the flowers.

 _Amita,_

 _I’m sorry for all the grief I’ve caused. I knew long ago that we were better as friends than anything else. I am truly glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy and who can put aside all else to love you. I’ve always known Colby was a good man and I know he will treat you well._

 _Charlie_

“Today was our anniversary,” Amita replied to the unasked question.

“Oh.”

“He is right, you do make me happy.”

Colby caught up Amita’s lips in another kiss that didn’t stop for long minutes. His fingers tangled into her hair and her body was warm against his.

“Making you happy is all I want to do.”


End file.
